Room 3A
by LauraNC
Summary: Buffy has too many bills and is forced to move into a motel with her jerk boyfriend. Angel shows up with a plan to get her out of this and Sunnydale, forever. B/A X/A
1. Default Chapter

Dis: These aren't mine, they belong to Joss.  
  
Spoilers: I guess after season 6 and before season 7 of Buffy. Buffy had too many bills and had to sell the house. She and Dawn moved into a motel on the edge of town.  
  
Author's note: My stories are short and to the point. This story is apart from my other story, "A Slayer's Family". As always, tell me if this sucks so I won't waste my time.  
  
This story is written in Buffy's POV.  
  
part 1/7  
  
When I think back, I smile. It is funny that the only time I have ever been truely happy is when I was dead. That, and those few months with Angel.  
  
A few months ago Dawn got sick. I thousands of dollars in medical bills. Not to mention that I still have bills from mom. I sold the house. I thought that would pay for all of it, but it didn't. I was in debt. I feared that I wouldn't be able to provide Dawn with the care she needed. Somehow we got by. Now we owe all this money. I work as a maid in the motel that we live in. I met a man. Not much money, but he keeps food on the table and pays the rent. That way all the money I make can go to Dawn's bills.  
  
Things are starting to get better. Dawn is doing better. She stills needs care. My realtionship is a different story. I need him, and he knows it.  
  
"Buffy, what the hell?" Gregory marched into the room fromt the bathroom. "I thought you said you were gonna get them to fix the shower?" When Gregory got mad he got mad. "Damm. I have to do everything. "  
  
He knows all about me and slayer stuff. He was a demon hunter that had come to town over some random demons. He thought I was cute. I had a temp job at a bar. That is where they met. He could take care of things, and that is what I liked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Feedback? Sould I keep going with this? 


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: These aren't mine, they belong to Joss.  
  
Spoilers: I guess after season 6 and before season 7 of Buffy. Buffy had too many bills and had to sell the house. She and Dawn moved into a motel on the edge of town.  
  
Author's note: My stories are short and to the point. This story is apart from my other story, "A Slayer's Family". As always, tell me if this sucks so I won't waste my time.  
  
This story is written in Buffy's POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, Buffy lets go through this again." I look back at Gregory and roll my eyes. He is standing beside the drawers that are under the TV. " Shirts go this side," He speaks to me like I'm a child. "and socks on this one."  
  
I don't respond to him. He turns to leave. To a bar to get drunk, no doubt. I don't mind. This way I get to go to the hospital to vist Dawn without being told when I should be home.  
  
I'm a shell of my former self. I still patrol. I still see my friends. But, I'm not the same at all. I only put up with Gregory because I have to. I have to pay Dawn's bills, I have to have a place to live, and I have to have something to eat. With Gregory, I'm able to provide for Dawn. Although, I dread the day that Dawn comes home from the hospital and has to live here.  
  
When she first got sick I wanted to ask Angel for help. My pride wouldn't let me. When I think of Angel I start to cry. I love him. I love him so much.  
  
Sunnydale Hospital  
  
  
  
"The doctor says in 1 week I'll be ready to get out of here. Finally!" Dawn is so happy about being able to come home. Home. I only hope that I can make Dawn remotely happy living in room 3A. She has been through alot with the sickness and all. How will I be able to do that living with Gregory?  
  
"Buff? Are you ok?" I have let a tear slip.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm glad your doing better." So very glad. I couldn't lose Dawn.  
  
I need to get on home. Visting hours are about over. Plus, I need to patrol. Then, I need to get back to the motel and clean alittle, so I can wake up tomorrow and clean some more.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale motel  
  
"Bye guys. Hey, I'll catch you guys tomorrow." I hear Gregory telling his friends goodbye. He stubbles into the room. Hopefully, he'll pass out soon.  
  
No such luck.  
  
I feel him on top of me and I feel icky. The smell of whatever he was drinking is making me want to vomit. He moves his hands up and down me and I begin to cry for the second time today. He finishes and passes out beside me.  
  
Showers always make me feel better. The warm water. I can't seem to wash enough. His smell is all over me. I feel like killing myself. I feel the only reason to live is for Dawn. One week, only one week till she will be home. I haven't told Gregory yet. I will later, when he is in a good mood.  
  
I get out of the shower and change into something for bed. Gregory is alseep, I crawl beside him and go to sleep myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning.  
  
"I have some good news." He turns around and stares at me. I can't speak.  
  
"Well. Lets have it." He answers me so harshly. Why does he have to do that.  
  
"Buffy, what the hell is wrong with you?" I realize at this moment that I can't stand him. But, what am I gonna do. I still have a stack of Dawn's bills to pay. Plus, when she gets out she will need food and a place to stay.  
  
"I...I umm...I just wanted to tell you that Dawn is getting out next week." I wait for his reaction.  
  
"Buffy, you don't expect for her to live here?" I look at him in suprise.  
  
"What.." I ask him sheepishly.  
  
"Buffy, you have a father. Why can't he take her in?"  
  
"Because, we can't find him. He is always away on business."  
  
After an hour of screaming and yelling, Gregory tells me to get out. He is kicking me out. Willow is in England this semester. Giles is in England. Xander and Anya are married. They don't have room at their place. I'm homeless.  
  
I have to give in, I have to go to the only person that can help me now.  
  
Feedback? Should I keep going with this? 


	3. Chapter 3

Dis: These aren't mine, they belong to Joss.  
  
Spoilers: I guess after season 6 and before season 7 of Buffy. Buffy had too many bills and had to sell the house. She and Dawn moved into a motel on the edge of town.  
  
Author's note: My stories are short and to the point. This story is apart from my other story, "A Slayer's Family". As always, tell me if this sucks so I won't waste my time.  
  
This story is written in Buffy's POV.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gergory kicked me out! I feel lonely and betrayed. In a mere 5 days Dawn will be getting out of the hospital, with no place to go.  
  
AI, midnight  
  
I walk into the hotel, the headquaters for AI. I fight back my tears. The place is nice, very upscale. Alot better than the Sunnydale motel that I have been living in. I can only hope that he allows Dawn to stay here.  
  
"Buffy!!!" I see Cordy as she walks in and calls my name.  
  
"Your here! Wait? Why are you here?" Cordy looks worried as she asks me what I'm doing at AI.  
  
"I need to speak to Angel." She can tell that I'm about to cry.  
  
"Ok sure." Cordy sits and motions for me to sit beside her in the lobby. "Angel will be in soon, around sunrise, if not sooner."  
  
"Cordy," I begin. I tell her the whole story. I confess about selling the house, Dawn's illness, and Gregory. I'm embarrssed. Cordy seems to have her life together and I don't.  
  
"And now I have no place to go.." I sob to her.  
  
That is when Angel walks in. He doesn't see me.  
  
"Cordy? Where are you? I need you to call someone for me. Could you look up the number for..." He trails when he sees me crying on the couch beside Cordy.  
  
  
  
Empty hotel room  
  
I cry as I tell Angel the same story as I told Cordy. I haven't asked yet if Dawn can stay here. I'm starting to have second thoughts about asking. I'm just so embarrssed that I need help.  
  
However, it is for Dawn. I swallow my pride.  
  
"Angel, the reason I came here is to ask if Dawn could maybe stay here. " My request comes out. Angel doesn't reply.  
  
"I would, of course, pay for everything she needs." I bite my tongue and pray that he will agree. He still doesn't reply. "She doesn't need anything fancy, just a place to sleep. I would be here on the weekends to take care of anything else..."  
  
He stares at me. Sometimes I think that he can see straight through me. I had stopped crying, but now I start again.  
  
Angel walks over to me and embraces me.  
  
"Shhh. It is ok Buffy. Dawn can stay here and so can you."  
  
That is music to my ears. 


	4. Chapter 4 & 5

Dis: These aren't mine, they belong to Joss.  
  
Spoilers: I guess after season 6 and before season 7 of Buffy. Buffy had too many bills and had to sell the house. She and Dawn moved into a motel on the edge of town.  
  
Author's note: My stories are short and to the point. This story is apart from my other story, "A Slayer's Family". As always, tell me if this sucks so I won't waste my time.  
  
This story is written in Buffy's POV.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sunnydale hospital, 5 days later  
  
Dawn was getting out of the hospital. I couldn't be more happy. Not only was Dawn doing so much better, but I will have place to stay.  
  
Dawn is being taken out to the taxi in wheelchair. The nurse's aid helps her into the taxi cab and I sit beside her. She is weak. Dawn wil need atleast a month of bedrest. But, there is no reason why she won't make a full recovery. We drive from the hospital to the bus station. From there I help Dawn on to the bus and we are off to L.A.  
  
I sit in the window seat and Dawn beside me. There are few people on the bus. Dawn sleeps and I look out the window. I have so much to be thankful for. I can't believe that both me and Dawn are going to have a place to stay, rent free! It won't be easy, after all, this isn't cheap. I'm not sure where I'll find work. It shouldn't be too hard, I can ride the city bus all over L.A, certainly some place is hiring. I have experience as a waitress, cashier in fast food, and motel maid. Hopefully, it will all work out.  
  
I'm alittle nervous about living with Angel. I'm gonna be out of place. I'm used to being in charge. I'm the Slayer, and Sunnydale is my home. How will it be when I'm in Angel's home?  
  
The bus stops at the L.A station, around 9 that night. Me and Dawn go from the bus to the taxi that will take us to Angel's hotel.  
  
  
  
AI, around 9:30  
  
  
  
"Buffy, Dawn, let me get your things." Cordy comes out and helps me with the bags as I take Dawn in. I need to get her into bed. We enter the lobby. I look around.  
  
"He isn't here. He said to tell you that he will be back as soon as he can." Cordy told me, I guess she could tell that I was looking for him.  
  
"Oh." I look down.  
  
Cordy directs us to Dawn's room. I unpack her things as she sleeps.  
  
"Buffy?" I turn and see Angel enter Dawn's room. The shame of it all over takes me and I turn back around and pretend to straighten Dawn's clothes.  
  
"Umm..hey..Angel..I." I can't hold my tears back any longer. I'm tired. I've been strong for so long that I just feel like giving in and giving up.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired." I answer before he has a chance to finish. I dry my eyes and turn back to him.  
  
"Well, the room next to mine, I thought that you could stay there." He is offering me so much, I feel bad.  
  
"Thanks." I can't believe that is all I can say.  
  
"I guess we need to talk about some things. Why don't you get cleaned up and come to my room. We can talk there, when your ready." Angel wants to talk about things. I can understand that.  
  
"Ok." He turns to go. I lean down to kiss down and then collect my bags and head to my room.  
  
  
  
Buffy's bathroom  
  
Great. I think to myself. I shower doesn't work. I think back to the fight with Gregory, the one about the shower in the Sunndydale hotel, that one didn't work either.  
  
I knock on the door that joins mine to Angel's.  
  
He opens the door. There is a moment of silence.  
  
"Hey, umm, the shower, it isn't working." I tell him as I look down at the floor.  
  
"Well, use mine." I knew that he would offer that.  
  
"Ok, I'll get my stuff." I walk back into my room and grab the things I need and walk into Angel's. I still won't look at him. I move into the bathroom, undress, and turn on the water.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
I finish my shower and step out. I dry my hair and put on my long bath robe. I decide to talk to Angel now.  
  
I open the bathroom door and stand in the doorway. Angel is laying on his bed.  
  
"Hey." He says in a quiet voice.  
  
"Hey to you too." I walk inside the room. I stop for a second, just before I get to his bed.  
  
"I'm just gonna go back to my room and change into my bed clothes..." As I turn to go Angel grabs me and I turn around, as he does this my robe flys open. I'm standing there with an open robe,with notting but my bra and panties on. A moment goes by.  
  
"Don't." he states.  
  
"Umm, I'll be back in a second. " I walk into my room and close the door. I fall to the floor crying. 


	5. Chapter 5 and a half

Dis: These aren't mine, they belong to Joss.  
  
Spoilers: I guess after season 6 and before season 7 of Buffy. Buffy had too many bills and had to sell the house. She and Dawn moved into a motel on the edge of town.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
-My stories are short and to the point.  
  
-This story is apart from my other story, "A Slayer's Family".  
  
-As always, tell me if this sucks so I won't waste my time.  
  
-This story is written in Buffy's POV.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 1/2  
  
I sit on the floor in silence. Tears run down from my eyes. My emotions have been going crazy every since I got here.  
  
I have to admit to myself that I still love Angel. After I do that, I have to get over it. It could be a long night.  
  
I told him that I would be back to talk to him. So, I dress in my bed clothes. I wear some shorts and a tank top. I look in the mirror before I go back, I look as nervous as I feel. My hair is back in a ponytail and I take it down.  
  
I walk to the door and knock softly as I open it.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
He is now dressed in boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
"Listen, Buffy, about before. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...." he trails off and doesn't finish.  
  
After a second I answer, "No, it's fine."  
  
I decide to change the subject.  
  
"Angel, I just wanted to start by saying thanks for everything. Angel, without you I would be homeless and who knows where Dawn would be. So, thank you, thank you so much. I thank God for you in my life." When he doesn't answer, I continue. "I know that you wanted to talk about the details of me living here. Angel, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to take care of things." Angel looks amused. What? I don't understand. I didn't say anything funny.  
  
"Buffy, that is *not* what I wanted to talk to you about." he is almost laughing.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about us."  
  
"Us?" What is he talking about?  
  
He seems to get kinda nervous when starts to explain about some spell that Cordy and him came across one day. They found a very powerful witch to perform it and, to make a long story short, Angel's curse has been changed.  
  
His soul isn't going anywhere. He is free to have all the happiness in the world. Also, I learn about a way that he may even turn human soon.  
  
I need to sit down. This is alot to take in. I need time process it all. 


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

Dis: These aren't mine, they belong to Joss.  
  
Spoilers: I guess after season 6 and before season 7 of Buffy. Buffy had too many bills and had to sell the house. She and Dawn moved into a motel on the edge of town.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
-My stories are short and to the point.  
  
-This story is apart from my other story, "A Slayer's Family".  
  
-As always, tell me if this sucks so I won't waste my time.  
  
-This story is written in Buffy's POV.  
  
-Yeah, this part isn't that great.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I'm I dreaming? Can this be real? Angel's sould isn't cursed anymore? And he maybe human soon?  
  
"Angel, I don't know what to say. Why didn't..."  
  
"Buffy, don't." he stops me and then says, "I love you."  
  
I'm shocked!  
  
"I love you too!" I don't even have to think about it, I know I love him.  
  
Suddenly we are kissing, just like that. No words between us.  
  
We have each other. Love. It is simple and prue. That is what we need.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I lay awake beside Angel. We are together. We are in love. and, hopefully, we have alot of good times to look forward to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feedback? (I know, I can't write endings.) 


End file.
